My sweets, not yours!
by ashley-anne-cullen
Summary: Marui tries to protect his slowly decreasing pile of sweets.


My Sweets, not yours!  
Rikkai Dai - Rated K+

"Oi, Marui!" Jackal called after the red-haired boy.

The said boy winced and turned around, carefully hiding the sweets from him. "What?!"  
"Where are you going?"

Marui inwardly sighed; his candies were safe. "I forgot something in the classroom."

Jackal raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna go ahead to the tennis courts then."

"H-hai."

The two went their separate ways. Marui ran for the classroom as fast he could, and being a tennis regular had its benefits. He reached his classroom in a minute, and when he slid the door open, he ran into Niou.

"Niou!" Marui screamed, ramming into him and falling flat on the floor. "What are you doing here?!"

"What's with the sweets, Marui-wait, why am I asking?"

Marui gathered the sweets surrounding them, and stood up. "Shut up, Niou."

"What are you two doing here?" came a voice somewhere along the corridor.

"Oi, Yagyuu, aren't you supposed to be at practice already?" Niou said.

"I was, as a matter of fact. I saw that you were still gone, and I noticed that Marui wasn't here as well. I took the liberty of looking for the both of you before buchou and fukubuchou arrived."

"What? They aren't there yet?" Marui asked, incredulously.

"I wouldn't be here if they weren't." Yagyuu replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. It was then that he noticed the pile of sweets Marui was carrying; and amongst those, he spotted his favorite. "Hey, Marui. As repayment for looking for you before you get punished mercilessly by buchou and fukuchou, could you give me that chocolate bar?"

"WHAT?! As if I would just hand them over to you so easily! Get your own!"

"Well, what do you know? I didn't see this-" Niou plucked something out of the pile and proceeded opening it.

"Hey, give it back! No taking my sweets, what if I lose my energy during practice? What're you gonna do about it?!"

Yagyuu took also his proffered chocolate, and began opening it as well. I think we should return now. I have a feeling fukubuchou will not tolerate our being late.

I don t want to run 1000 laps around the court today; I didn t sleep well last night. Niou groaned.

The doubles partners walked away, chewing as they went. Behind them, Marui was going ballistic.

Oi! He chased after the two, but saw that they were already devouring the last of his precious chocolates.

You re gonna have to replace those. Marui growled.

Why? Niou asked, innocently.

You re asking why?!

What s wrong with asking why? I just want to know.

You ate my chocolate!

Yagyuu rolled his eyes, and they continued on to the tennis courts. Upon arriving, they noticed that Sanada and Yukimura had arrived and were punishing the other tennis members.

Oh no Marui groaned.

Yukimura and Sanada turned around and spotted them.

Where have you three been? Yukimura asked.

Marui and Niou winced. Yagyuu stepped forward.

I went looking for them, buchou. He said.

Sanada then turned to the other two. And you two?

I saw Marui running back to his classroom with some sweets, so I went to tell him to come back to the tennis courts. Niou said, hastily.

HEY! EH? Marui-senpai, could I have that chocolate bar? Kirihara asked, running to the group.

The remaining regulars Jackal and Yanagi - approached the group.

No, you can NOT have it, Kirihara! Marui protested.

Come on, it s just M&Ms!

Yanagi stepped forward and took something from the pile. 3 musketeers, though plainly unhealthy, its not bad to eat them once in a while

YANAGI!

Then, I m gonna take one as well, since Yanagi-senpai did so. Kirihara said, taking the pack of M&M.

O-oi!

Don t mind if I do. Jackal said, taking a cloud nine bar.

Not you too, Jackal! Marui exclaimed.

Hey, I didn t know you liked Milky way too. Yukimura said taking the chocolate bar.

Yukimura-buchou!!

Yukimura caught Sanada staring at the Cadbury chocolate bar, took it, and handed it to Sanada.

There, since you were to silent to get it.

Ah, domo. Sanada replied.

You re welcome! HEY, STOP GETTING MY SWEETS! THEY RE MINE, NOT YOURS!

Oh, I see you ve got one more, Marui, I m taking this one as well. Niou said, cheerfully.

GAH!!! 


End file.
